Purple Dee
Purple Dee is the purple dee that saved Cap.Grey and became Cap.Grey's first friend. Purple Dee is one of the main character in the ¨Nova Land Saga¨ story line. Description and Stats Purple Dee is a purple waddle dee. Purple Dee is good at fighting but prefers a spear. Purple Dee had a spear called ¨Star Spear¨ but it disappeared. In the future, Purple Dee will get a power close to ¨Nova Power¨ that he will be able to have his ¨Star Spear¨. Stats ATK: '''2/5 '''DEF: '''3/5 '''SPD: '''4/5 '''FRS: '''5/5 '''Story Purple Dee was born in Nova Land and lived with his parents. One day Purple Dee saw a mysterious green portal. At the night, he decided to go in to that portal. The portal was to the OC World. Purple Dee saw a green kirby fighting against another creature Purple Dee had never seen before. Purple Dee helped the green kirby and walked out of the portal in to Nova Land. Purple Dee presented himself to the green kirby. The green kirby presented himself and is known as ¨CaptainGreyfYyx¨ or for short, ¨Cap.Grey¨. Cap.Grey also told Purple Dee who attacked him called ¨Shade¨. He also told Purple Dee he didn't have a home in Nova Land. Next morning, Purple Dee presented Cap.Grey for his parents and they let him live in their house. One day, Purple Dee and Cap.Grey were out in the woods playing with sticks as swords. Suddenly a red kirby jumped out of some bushes. The red kirby told them he was chased by someone. Someone mysterious jumped out of the same bushes and seemed familiar to Cap.Grey. It was his enemy ¨Shade¨ who had chased the red kirby. The red kirby hid behind Purple Dee and Cap.Grey. Purple Dee and Cap.Grey were holding their very sharpened sticks as swords. Shade couldn't get to the red kirby of tiredness and ran away. Purple Dee helped the red kirby up and he presented himself. The red kirby is also known as ¨Red¨. Cap.Grey started to ask Red questions about Shade. After Red explained everything, Purple Dee, Cap.Grey and Red started to be friends and went on adventures together. A few years later, Purple Dee's parents moved out of the house to another place in Nova Land. His parents gave Purple Dee the house for him and Cap.Grey. Then Purple Dee and Cap.Grey asked if Red wanted to move in with them. Red said yes. Now, Purple Dee, Cap.Grey and Red goes on more adventures defeating villains with Cap.Grey's crew called ¨Nova Crew¨. The ¨Nova Crew¨ includes Cap.Grey, Purple Dee, Red, Banda, Frost Dee, Green Dee and Kablo. They also have their other friends helping them. Design Purple Dee has had another design where he didn't have a bandanna all the time and were another color. Now, he has a purplegrey bandanna. His body color is purple and has a beige face. Purple Dee's feet/shoes is a dark purple color. Personality Kind Heroic Happy Helpful Category:Main Characters